Muddy Water is NOT Appropriate Dinner Attire
by A Very Respectable Hobbit
Summary: When he thought about it afterwards, trying to hose down seven muddy dogs probably wasn't the smartest thing Will Graham had ever done. But then Hannibal arrived and helped to get him all cleaned up before dinner...


**Because Hannigram is so bloody canon and my brain won't leave those sexy boys alone :')**

* * *

When he thought about it afterwards, trying to hose down seven muddy dogs probably wasn't the smartest thing Will Graham had ever done. While the dogs were fairly clean, as he'd intended, Will himself was looking a little worse for wear. His clothes were soaked through and covered in mud, and his hair was dripping wet with various pieces of plant tangled in it from when Buster tried to hide under a bush. There was a small cut leaking blood onto his cheek from the same incident.

Sighing, Will trudged up the front porch and let himself into the house to grab some towels, leaving a trail of dirty water on the floor behind him. He towelled his hair until it stopped dripping, then backed across the room to the door, wiping the floor as he went. He went back outside and sat down on the porch step, calling the dogs over to him one by one to dry them off. They much preferred the towelling part to the hosing part, and even Buster behaved himself.

Just as he finished drying the dogs, he saw headlights approaching, and soon a car pulled up next to the house. Frowning, Will dropped the towel he was holding and stood up as the driver got out, took some bags out of the back of the car, and walked over to him.

"Will!" The man greeted him cheerfully.

"Hannibal," Will replied. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's date night!" Hannibal replied. "Did you forget?"

"Erm..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Now that Hannibal was almost at the porch, he was able to see the state Will was in. The older man frowned. "Now Will, you know muddy water is not appropriate dinner attire." Before Will could respond, Hannibal continued. "We'd better get inside and get you cleaned up." There was a twinkle in the doctor's eyes as he spoke, and Will felt his stomach flip excitedly at the sight of it. He knew what that look meant.

Hurrying up the step and across the porch, Will opened the front door and let Hannibal and the dogs into his house. The dogs all settled down in their usual sleeping spots, while the doctor carried his bags to the kitchen and placed them on the counter. Without another word, Hannibal crossed the room and entered Will's bathroom, with the younger man following close behind. In the bathroom, Hannibal grabbed Will by his jacket collar and proceeded to peel the wet clothes off him, tossing them in the laundry basket as he went. Once Will was naked, Hannibal began to remove his own clothes, smirking slightly as he noticed how aroused the younger man was becoming as he watched the doctor undress.

When Hannibal, too, was naked, he reached into the shower and turned on the water, allowing it to warm up before he offered his hand to Will and led him under the hot stream. He pulled the curtain shut around them, and took a moment to enjoy the sight of Will with rivulets of water winding their way down the smooth skin of his chest and stomach, before disappearing into the dark hairs that framed his beautifully hard cock. Hannibal could feel his own arousal growing rapidly, and he licked his lips hungrily. No longer able to just look, he closed the small gap between them and slipped a hand into Will's sopping hair, using it to pull his head forwards until their lips met in a wet kiss. Their lengths crashed together, the delicious friction causing both men to groan against each other's mouths. Under the shower head now, Hannibal felt the hot water soak through his hair and stream down his torso. The heat from the shower combined with the heat from their flushed bodies made for a very steamy atmosphere indeed, and soon Will stumbled backwards out of the water to press his back against the still-cold tiles, hands on Hannibal's back to pull the doctor with him and maintain the full body contact.

"Now, now, Will, be patient. I want you to be clean before _I_ get you _dirty_ ," Hannibal whispered, reaching behind him to locate the shampoo on the shelf in the corner. He opened the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his hand, then put the bottle back. He rubbed his hands together, then reached up and began to lather up Will's hair at a torturously slow pace. As he did so, he purposely tugged on Will's hair and earned a moan every time, and more often than not, Will found his hips jutting forwards involuntarily to graze his aching length against Hannibal's. Eventually, the doctor lowered his hand from the younger man's hair to his hip, before using it to pull him back into the water. Sliding both hands into Will's hair, Hannibal roughly began to rinse the shampoo away, drawing more desperate groans from Will's throat.

Finishing with Will's hair, Hannibal briefly rested their foreheads together and placed a quick kiss on Will's slightly parted lips. Then he grabbed hold of the bar of soap and rubbed it between his hands until the suds began to run down his arms and onto his stomach. He transferred the soap to Will's waiting body, spreading the white bubbles over his shoulders, down his back, and then around onto his chest. Hannibal's thumbs massaged Will's nipples until the latter grabbed his wrists and, with a pleading look, forced his hands lower. The soap slipped from Hannibal's grasp, but he didn't care as he wrapped a strong hand around both of their cocks, giving them a few languid, soapy strokes which sent ripples of pleasure through both of their bodies.

" _Please_ ," Will begged, thrusting into Hannibal's hand as his wide eyes pleaded with the doctor. "I need you inside me."

"A request I could never refuse," Hannibal replied, kissing Will again before grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. Taking a few steps forwards, the older man forced the younger to move until he was pressed against the tiled wall once more. Will spread his arms and placed a hand on the wall on either side of his head to steady himself, forehead pressed against cool tile. When Hannibal's finger trailed down one of his cheeks, Will obediently spread his legs and offered himself up to the doctor. Like a perfectly laid-out meal, Will Graham was a sight to be admired. Rivers of soap wound their way down his body, as his muscles tensed deliciously in anticipation of what was to come. Fingers still soapy, Hannibal slipped one and soon two and three past Will's entrance, preparing him for the main event. Withdrawing his fingers, the doctor bent down to retrieve the soap and used it to lather up his throbbing member before he nestled the tip between Will's cheeks and lined himself up.

The younger man was whimpering even before Hannibal pushed in, impatient and desperate for the glorious feeling of being filled. The water continued to rain down on them as the doctor leisurely pushed all the way into his patient. Will gasped a little as he adjusted to it, then jerked his hips backwards, asking for more. Hannibal slid out almost all the way, threw the soap aside and rested his hands on Will's hips, gripping gently to keep the younger man's body exactly where he wanted it. Will let out a frustrated sound – half whine, half groan – as Hannibal took his sweet time filling him again. This time, the head of his cock _just barely_ brushed against that sweet spot inside of Will, tantalisingly close to sending sparks through his body but lacking the power to do so.

"Harder," Will growled, almost without a hint of desperation. The unexpected authority in his tone sent a shiver up Hannibal's spine, and he smirked to himself as he slowed down even further to torment the poor man. But Will had had enough, and he thrust backwards sharply, impaling himself on Hannibal's cock and letting out a throaty moan as the target was hit properly and the sparks flew. Though the older man tried to keep up his cruelly unhurried pace, Will refused to let him, repeatedly slamming his hips backwards every time Hannibal pulled out. As Will's muscles clenched around him, Hannibal found himself losing control. The rough game the younger man was playing was driving him wild, and he finally gave in and took up the speed and ferocity that Will was longing for. Again and again he slammed into him, bracing himself with one hand on the wall beside Will's and the other pumping the younger man's cock in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take long after the brutal pace began for Will to see stars and scream out, "Doctor!" as he came all over the tiles. Whether it was the guttural sound of Hannibal's favourite name, or the sudden tight squeeze around his cock, or a combination of the two, Hannibal didn't know, but his orgasm quickly followed Will's. He rode it out with a few final thrusts, panting Will's name over and over. Both men found that they were trembling, and as soon as the older man pulled out, they both sank to the floor. Hannibal sat with his knees up, legs bent at forty-five degrees with Will huddled between them. The younger man bowed his head under the powerful water pressure as he breathed heavily, and the doctor rested his head between Will's shoulder blades as he struggled to catch his breath as well. The shower rinsed away the last of the soap from their bodies and the traces of their lovemaking as they sat beneath the spray for some period of time that neither man kept track of. When his mind finally stopped its post-coital whirring, Will came to the realisation that perhaps hosing down seven muddy dogs had worked out pretty well for him after all.


End file.
